1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zinc sulfide based electroluminescent (EL) phosphors, and specifically to small particle size ZnS:Mn EL phosphors not containing Cu.
2. Technical Background
Manganese activated zinc sulfide electroluminescent phosphors (ZnS:Mn) can emit orange-yellow light. Recent interest in electroluminescent devices, specifically in AC driven electroluminescent devices, has resulted in increased interest in small sized ZnS:Mn phosphors.
Conventional methods for preparing ZnS:Mn phosphors are either inefficient or use hazardous materials such as hydrogen sulfide.
It would be advantageous to have manganese activated zinc sulfide electroluminescent phosphors with small particle sizes and efficient, less-hazardous methods for making such phosphors.
Thus, there is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with the traditional manganese activated zinc sulfide electroluminescent phosphor materials. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present invention.